The Ultimate Challenge
by NatJen
Summary: Draco's abused by his father. Hermione's abused by just about everyone. Get the connection?


A/N: Jen and Nat here.. this is our first co-authored story so go easy on us! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and whatnot belong to J.K. Rowling(Lucky woman -_-;) Plot belongs to us(we think.. ^.^')! On with the story!  
  
The Ultimate Challenge Authors: blueberry girl/LadyJen  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~)(~*~ Ever wonder how things begin? A story can unfold before your eyes, you just have to let it. ~*~)(~*~  
  
Rain and sleet fell as a hooded figure made her way to platform 9 and ¾. Her cart following her like a lost puppy, she was crying softly as she crossed the barrier. Leaning against the wall she finally heard the whispers.. Who's that? Look at all that black she's wearing. Isn't that perfect Granger? The hooded figure didn't bother to look around, she moved swiftly like a ghost through the crowd. Levitating her trunk off the cart as she climbed into the train. Not bothering to look back, she knew what was being said. Checking on her trunk, she walked to the end of the train hoping no one was back there and stepped into the last compartment. Inspecting where she was, she saw no one and felt slightly better. Pointing to a rack her trunk drifted across the room to it, she watched it settle and then settled herself by the window. Pushing back her hood slightly she leaned her forehead on the window, letting more tears slip out.  
  
She sniffed and thought more about what had happened in a short amount of time. Harry and Ron, two best friends a girl could hope for, right? No, not at all. Arrogant assholes was a correct term, she thanked the fates that this was the final year. Harry most of all had changed; she never would have expected him to get a swelled head. After his last encounter with Voldemort the year before it made him think he was a god. Yet he had done nothing, the ministry blew everything out of proportion as always. He had told Hermione he didn't need her anymore. What the fuck did that mean? Hermione thought bitterly, replaying it over in her head. Ron had agreed and then the golden trio became the golden duo as they put it. She had cried for days after that, Voldemort still existed, and it seemed everyone had forgotten that fact. She had finally figured it out Harry Potter was all talk but no show. Being the cleverest witch of her generation was clearly swept from her records. Once the famous Harry Potter abandoned her, she didn't exist.  
  
Her track records were broken, and all she did in the end was bury herself into her studies and made sure she was a ghost. Summer had come and her parents seemed to forget they had a daughter; they never were home always coming and going. She never even remembered the last time they had told her they loved her. Or even spoke to her. She then figured out a way to numb some pain, her ears were pierced 6 times each and a navel ring had appeared right before she left. Her parents had been on they're cellular when they dropped her off, the cab driver was nice enough to help her with her trunk. That showed how much they cared in the end, Hermione knew once she graduated she would be free of them once and for all. When her parents had talked to her, what they said would be true. She wouldn't exist in they're eyes and had never been apart of they're lives. Basically what she heard was she had been an accident that had hurt the most. What she had done to deserve her mother's yelling voice in her mind she had no idea.''''''''  
  
She had gotten lost in her own mind when she didn't even notice someone walk into her compartment and sit on the other side. Hermione wiped her eyes and took out a compact mirror, her mascara had run just like she had expected. Tapping her wand near her eyes it straightened out and she put the mirror away and returned to staring out the window. The two in the compartment were both oblivious about knowing if anyone was there. The train had started to move just then and Hermione sighed, inwardly she had been thinking Harry and Ron had rethought they're judgment against her. She laughed at herself and felt her eyes sting, now it was time to give up hope. Turning from the drenched window she laid down on the seat and stared at the ceiling. She fixed her loose shirt and pulled it up a bit as her newly added navel ring started to annoy her. Pointing her wand to it and muttering a cleansing spell and finally a numbing one she flipped her shirt back to normal. Glad her hair was confined, it had been drenched from the rain but it stayed intact. At least one thing was going right. She thought to herself.  
  
?Granger.." A voice growled at her from the other side of the compartment. Hermione sat up and looked to the source of the voice. Her hopes of something going right today crashed to the floor. Sitting there was Draco Malfoy, his silver blonde hair looked very unorthodox, his black cloak hung loosely around him. Though his penetrating silver blue stare made her think twice about what to say."Malfoy.." She acknowledged. They continued to stare at each other, each not wanting to break away."What are you doing in my compartment, Granger?" Draco asked in a low voice his eyes locked on her every movement."What am I doing in here? The question should be what the hell are you doing in here, Malfoy." Hermione bit out. "I advise you to leave now." He said shifting his position never lifting his gaze. "Or what?" After a brief silence was said. "You won't like my actions." Draco said, the tension in the room rising. "Is that truly supposed to scare me?" Hermione asked in confidence. "Don't tempt me you filthy mudblood."  
  
"Go ahead ferret boy. Make my day." Hermione said cocking her head and adding bite to the last phrase. Draco got up and walked over to her; he grabbed her arms and pulled her up.  
  
"You tempted me," He said squeezing her arms forcefully. "You twisted fuck." Hermione hissed to him holding his stare. "I'm telling you once more, leave." Draco said tightening his grasp. Hermione felt like her bones would turn to dust as she turned her head away. "I wasn't bothering you." She gasped harshly. "Being in the same compartment with filth like you bothers me."  
  
"Then why don't you leave?" Hermione managed to say as his grip tightened even more. Just then the compartment door opened to admit the plump snack witch. Draco and Hermione stepped apart quickly as she looked over at them, "Would you like anything to eat, dearies?" She asked cheerfully. No." They said at the same time, the witch's smile never faltered. "Well I'll be up from with the captain if you need anything." She said and turned and left her cart following her exact movements. Hermione rubbed her arms as she sat down, Draco having had enough left the compartment. She let out a heavy sigh as she let her head fall back and rest on the backboard. Had he gotten worse or was it just lack of noticing anything? Hermione thought. Letting her eyes close she pulled up her sweatshirt hood and drifted off into sleep.  
  
~*~)(~*~  
  
Hermione woke sharply when the train made a swift turn; she felt sharp pains in her forearms from earlier. Rolling back the sleeves of her sweatshirt she saw the black bruises on her pale skin. Rolling her eyes she let them stay as a reminder and the pain was soothing. The pain soothed her to an extent were she became temporarily insane. She was glad that her cousin had been only with her family for a month during that summer. Her cousin had been something that summer..  
  
"Bitch." A girl with curly blonde hair yelled at Hermione. "Erika what's your problem?!" Hermione screamed, and received a punch in the jaw. "I have no problem it's you with the problem." Erika said and kicked Hermione to the floor. Hermione looked up at her 17-year-old cousin and swung her legs to knock Erika to the floor. "You're the bitch Erika." Her cousin growled and grabbed Hermione's hair. "Where's your mummy and daddy now to save you?!" She said yanking and pulling. That had struck a note, "I have no parents and you can just go to hell!" Hermione said scratching her cousin's face. Before Erika could react Hermione had run out of the room and disappeared.  
  
One thing Erika had taught her was to fight tooth and nail among other things; Hermione wiped her eyes as they had filled with tears as she remembered that faithful day. Her cousin attended Beauxbatons academy, it had been a family joke when she had started the same year as Hermione to Hogwarts. 'It wasn't jealousy as Hermione was much smarter then Erika; her cousin just screwed all the guys Hermione had ever liked. Except Ron, she had gotten to Harry in 6th year. Imagine finding your best friend and cousin fucking in your bed? Hermione had screamed and thrown several curses at the two of them to get out. She hadn't talked to Harry for about 2 weeks maybe that was a reason he had broken friendships with her. Now as far as she was concerned he could fuck any girl he wanted and her cousin belonged in hell. Things like that seemed to occur when she was in a happy state of mind. Hope and happiness was forgotten as she faced a world of distain and misery. Her cousin was much vibrant and prettier then she was, that was something she wished she could be. Instead I'm a dark little ghost who doesn't know shit about life. Hermione thought and let her head fall into her hands.  
  
She got up and left the compartment in search for a bathroom. Once she had found one she locked the door; the room was dim as she made her way to the sink. She splashed cold water on her face, wiping off the make up. She looked into the mirror, what had happened to her? There she was, brown hair wrapped tightly in a bun on her head, auburn eyes, pale white skin, and her frowning lips. Then looking at her ears, black studs and one black hoop to end on each ear. Her black ensemble consisted of a black hooded sweatshirt, black jeans and black boots; she had had a wonderful time picking out a new wardrobe that summer. Smiling slightly she took out her wand and pointed it to her eyes. Her black eyeliner and mascara appeared. She pulled up her hood and went back to her compartment to get her robes. Once she had retrieved them she walked over to her seat. Pulling off her sweatshirt to reveal a black tank top that didn't cover her midriff. A blood red ruby ring was nestled in her bellybutton.  
  
She pulled on her robes, leaving them unclasped she pulled out a small book from her backpack next to her. She dissolved into it; reading had been her only escape from the reality and horrors she faced every day. Her mind had turned against her once more, as she tried not thinking of anything but the characters in the book. Where had the bastard from earlier gone, she didn't know and honestly didn't care. Though she thought about it, her arms were throbbing as she turned the pages of her book; she was enjoying the sensation of torturing herself. Her morbid thoughts were stopped as the compartment opened again. Ginny walked in and looked around and then at her. Ginny's eyes widened, as she looked Hermione's new figure and clothing over. Her eyes stopped on the ruby that stood out against Hermione's white skin.  
  
"Do you need something?" Hermione said breaking the silence. "Harry and Ron wer-" She was cut off by Hermione holding up her hand. "Don't lie to me Ginny. I won't tolerate it, you're forewarned now, what do you want?" Hermione said in a deadly tone.  
  
Ginny sighed and left the compartment; Hermione shook her head and opened her book again. So she's now against me as well? She thought and sighed inwardly. The train stopped a half an hour after that and she threw her backpack into her trunk. Pinning her head girl badge to her robes, she left the train swiftly. Hagrid called for the first years and then the carriages arrived. Hermione nodded to Hagrid before she climbed into the first one. No one was in there so she settled in for the short journey to her school. Just as soon as she made herself comfy the carriage door opened and Draco walked in and sat down opposite her. "Malfoy are you lost?" Hermione growled, "Shut it Granger." Draco said and stared out the window ignoring her. Must be an image thing. Hermione sighed and studied her arms as the carriage made its bumpy ride; she finally got disgusted and pulled out her wand. Muttering a simple charm that reduced the bruise to a bare minimum she felt a tinge better. She looked over to her company and saw he was completely drawn into staring out the window. Once the carriage pulled to a stop, she left quickly and noticed Draco follow. She thought and rolled her eyes getting out utterly disgusted at how the day was going. As if the fates weren't already on her side, rain had started to fall on the journey to the castle, Hermione laughed and pulled up her hood as she ran through the crowd. The great hall was full of laughter and chatter as they all waited for the first years.  
  
Hermione's heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked to an empty seat. People didn't even look up when she sat down and for the first time in a while she felt alone. It wasn't the same alone she had witnessed when Harry had broken they're friendship. This was a sickening alone; it was as if people were ignoring her on purpose. She looked over to some giggling and saw some blonde girl sitting in Harry Potter's lap; she kissed his neck and winked over at Ron. Ron was staring at her as Lavender was telling his fortune and poked him to pay attention. Oh they look so happy, Hermione thought sarcastically. The large wooden doors were thrown open at last as McGonagall led the first years in. They looked so scrawny and scared, much too how she probably looked when she was younger. She pushed down her soaked hood as the sorting house was put on the first new student. "Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted and Hermione let her head drop on the table. People stared at her for making the loud clattering noise but it ceased as Brandon Harold stepped forward. Hermione didn't even seem to notice the cold icy stare on her back. The sorting quickly passed and Dumbledore stood "Ogden Yetera" and sat down. His phrases seemed to grow odder over the years.  
  
The food appeared and the hall grew full of cheerful chatter once more, Hermione just piled the food on her plate and at graciously. Finishing just as the desserts appeared, most were to full but hearing Ron's loud moan as she heard his fork squish into some pumpkin pie, she shuddered. Pulling her robes tighter around her as listened to bits of conversation to pass the time. Finally Dumbledore stood, "I have a few announcements, first of all, the Forbidden Forest is off limits at all times except to selected 7th years. We have a new Head Boy and Girl this year. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." Polite applause broke out. "Classes resume Monday morning so enjoy this weekend to settle in. Goodnight students!" Dumbledore said and scraping noises were made. Hermione and Draco walked up to Dumbledore, he gave them slips of paper with the passwords for their houses, "and I will meet you two back here in a half an hour to lead you to your quarters." He said and they both set off to lead they're houses. The new first years waited for Hermione anxiously, she smiled at them and waved her hand for them to follow. "Over the next few weeks you will get used to the castles twists and turns, until then I advise you to be careful." She added with a wink.  
  
On they're way up a staircase, it had started to shudder. "Hang on to the railing, the staircases tend to change every now and then. Don't be alarmed this is one of the intriguing secrets of Hogwarts." Hermione said, she felt as if she were a tour guide. The staircase parked itself and it just made they're journey to the Gryffindor tower. The children following her watched everything and listened intently to what she said. It had almost brightened her day as she saw all they're bright faces. Finally they reached the fat lady, "Ms Granger, what a pleasure to see you again! Head girl I see." She said smiling and Hermione nodded, "we have some new students, they look like a bright bunch, don't you think?" Hermione said casting a look at the gulping students. The fat lady smiled down at the children, "Yes of course they do." Hermione slit the sealed parchment with her finger, "Catermie" Hermione said and the portrait swung open. Now that is your password, no one besides anyone in Gryffindor may know. It shall change every now and then; I will inform you when that happens. Now on to bed, Ladies right staircase, gentlemen left staircase. I'm around always if you need any assistance." Hermione said and left the tower for the Great Hall.  
  
Walking in she saw Dumbledore sitting in his seat on the high table looking weary. "Good evening Ms. Granger." He said smiling slightly. "Mr. Malfoy should be along short-"  
  
"I'm here." Draco said coming into the hall. "Wonderful, follow me." Dumbledore said and got out of his chair. He walked swiftly out of the hall, his silver robes and hair trailing behind him. "We have redesigned the quarters this year, the prefects have they're own dorm and then the heads get they're own tower." He led them up several staircases, and finally down a long hallway. At the end a portrait of the school creators greeted them. "Ah Dumbledore! Maybe you can sort this out; Rowena was just saying that the war is brewing. Oh! New head boy and girl." Godric said hastily and nodded to Dumbledore, "You moron, keep your mouth shut!" Helga scolded to him and smiled warmly to Draco and Hermione. "What would you like your new password to be?" She asked politely. "Mutual feelings." Hermione said ignoring a growl from Draco. The portrait swung open slowly and a spiral staircase appeared. Dumbledore led them up the staircase and into the open common room.  
  
It was amazing; no other word could describe it. Plush black carpet covered the entire floor, a black marble fireplace was blazing, large windows with gold and silver curtains, three more stair cases led to various hallways, a couple of doors were on the left wall opposite the fireplace. Two couches were in the room of the house colors, and then looking above them the ceiling was charmed as the great hall. It was an enchanting tower and Hermione nodded approvingly and turned to Dumbledore. "Now the left staircase belongs to Mr. Malfoy, the left to you Ms. Granger and the third to the restroom facilities. These 5 doors on your left are all marked, #1 leads to the library, #2 leads to the central level for classes as your tower is quite high, #3 leads to my office.'#4 and #5 lead to your appropriate houses and only you can go through them. I hope you find everything accommodating. Good night!" He said cheerfully and left the room. Hermione looked once more and walked over the doors, as said they're were gold plated numbers on the doors and inscribed on the bottom was where they led. Hermione didn't even bother to look at her housemate as she descended up her staircase. A marble hall of black and white corridor led her to her room. She opened the French doors that were labelled H.G. and was surprised at what she saw.  
  
The room itself was extravagant, done in deep red and tri-gold. A king sized 4-poster bed with matching side tables, an antique desk, a large bookshelf, a large window, a large bureau and maroon carpet was under her feet. It appeared the house elves had unpacked her things, all of her books were lined alphabetically on her bookshelf, her clothes were all arranged neatly in her bureau, and her school supplies were on or inside her desk. She just saw that her owl hadn't been let free. 'Genevieve sweetie.' Hermione said quietly to her midnight black owl. Genevieve opened a sleepy blue eye and stared at her mistress. The owl was a few days older then a fledgling, since she was able to fly and was more then ready to carry parcels and letters. Hermione muttered something and waved her wand. Candles floated randomly around the room, and Hermione muttered another charm to her owl's cage and it tripled in size. "That's better; you can stay here for tonight. I'll let you out tomorrow morning." Hermione said and her owl nipped her finger affectionately. Crookshanks had died the year before, old age apparently. It wasn't a shock and it wasn't sad. He had started to hate her just like everyone else had while he was dying. Memories were so helpful sometimes! Hermione shook her head and walked over to her bureau and took out a nightgown and underwear, she then left the room for a quick shower. Her black boots made echoing sounds as she left the hallway and then down the next hall for the restroom. This was pure white marble and Hermione wasn't surprised the entire bathroom was like that.  
  
The tub alone could hold eight people; the shower was very large as if people were expected to shower together. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she thought about what she had thought, a large mirror was displayed over two sinks and then a door to right led to the toilets. Under the sink she grabbed a towel and pulled off her clothing. Sending it down a chute to the laundry department put her boots next to the door and got in the shower. After the shower she dressed in her black nightgown and walked out for her bedroom. Bumping into Draco on the way out, "Watch where you're going you moron." Hermione snarled at him. "Fuck off Granger." Draco replied coldly. "Make me," she muttered and walked away leaving him seething. She flopped onto her large bed and crawled under the blood red sheets and drifting off into sleep. Hopefully the next day would be better then today had been.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Tiny droplets of rain landed on Draco Malfoy's grey hooded sweatshirt as he dragged his cart on to the familiar platform. He bitterly surveyed the area, looking at all the people hugging, happy to be reunited with their old friends and all the sad parents not wanting to let go of their children. Just like his parents, or should he say parent. Hah. Didn't he wish. They didn't give a damn about him. If he jumped off a bridge tomorrow and fell to his death his father wouldn't care. That bastard, he killed his mother. His only source of love. He snarled. That night, he could see it so clearly.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A seventeen year old Draco hid watched from behind a stone wall as his father slapped his beloved mother. A sharp ringing sound echoed through the dungeon. 'Bitch,' the blonde haired devil yelled, 'you thought you could try and run away, did you?'  
  
The pale, sickly woman whimpered.  
  
Draco winced as his father slapped her again. He restrained himself from running there and standing in front of his mother. 'Mother. . .' he thought reaching out to her. Lucius Malfoy laughed evilly and put his hand around his mother's neck. He threw her against the cold, hard walls. 'This'll teach you try and escape.' The man choked her even harder.  
  
She let out a cry of pain.  
  
'Lucius, no, don't.' she pleaded. He smirked and tightened his grip. The woman gasped for breath.  
  
He finally loosened his grip, but that didn't mean the punishment was over. He slapped her again; red handprints began to appear on Narcissa Malfoy's face. Lucius kicked her in the ribs repeatedly. She slumped over, clutching her stomach. Lucius walked to a wooden desk and pulled out a whip. The cracking of the whip cut through Draco like sharp knives. 'Mother. . .' he whispered desperately. Lucius dropped the whip and pulled out a short knife from his robe.  
  
'If you had obeyed me I might've kept you around a little longer. But, since you didn't it's time for your death bitch.' Narcissa screamed as the knife plunged into her heart.  
  
'Dra. . .' she began but stopped, lifeless. Lucius cleaned off his knife and left the room.  
  
Draco stood there, looking at the motherly woman whose body was surrounded by red pools of blood. 'How could he?! His own wife. The fucking bastard. . . Mother, I will avenge you.' he promised silently.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Draco shuddered; pain filled his eyes for a moment but soon passed over.  
  
'A Malfoy never shows emotion.' his father's voice rang through his head.  
  
'So what he was saying is that a Malfoy is basically a heartless bastard.' Draco thought somewhat amused. He levitated his trunk onto a rack and got onto the train.  
  
'Look, it's Malfoy, the traitor.' someone sneered. 'Fuck off Zabini' Draco's steely grey eyes burned staring at the hooded figure. 'Isn't your bitchy master waiting for you?'  
  
The figure glared right back. 'He will get you.'  
  
'I'm sure he will.' Draco smirked; he pushed his way past boy and made his way to the compartment behind him. Eyeing the person leaning against the window in the compartment he sat on the other side of whoever it was. The person tapped their wand on their eyes and cleaned themself up. He noticed a brown tendril of hair falling outside of their hood and he noticed the outline of a face that looked like. . . 'Granger.' he growled. 'Malfoy.' she muttered back, unintimidated.  
  
'What're you doing in my compartment?' he demanded, grey eyes glinting dangerously. 'What am I doing here? The question should be what are you doing here?' she spat. 'I advise you leave.' he replied, gaze still intact. 'Or what?'  
  
'You won't like my actions.' Even with the threat issued, Hermione was unperturbed. 'Is that supposed to scare me?' she bit back. 'Don't tempt me you filthy mudblood.'  
  
'Go ahead, Ferret Boy. Make my day.' challenged Hermione. He walked across and pulled her up, 'You tempted me.' he growled. 'You twisted fuck.' she snarled. 'Oh, so she can swear.' he thought amused. 'I'm telling you once more. Leave.' he warned. 'I wasn't bothering you.' answered Hermione.  
  
'Being in the same compartment as filth like you bothers me.'  
  
'So why don't you leave?' Draco simply tightened his grip on her.  
  
The cheery voice of the snack lady broke them apart. 'Fuckin' lucky mudblood.' he sneered inwardly. Hermione distracted, Draco left leaving her in silence. 'They don't know. No one will ever know. No one will ever understand.' he thought bitterly, as he walked through the train. Finally reaching an empty compartment, he rolled up his sleeves. Red bruises and whip marks covered his arms, 'A sign of my father's affection for me.' he thought bitterly, 'And this isn't even the worst of it.' Draco thought of his back and all the abuse it had sustained, knife marks, burns and whip marks covered almost all of his back.  
  
-Flashback- 'IMPERIUS!' A raspy voice called, a 14 year old boy was crouched down on the floor wincing in pain. 'IMPERIUS!' it called once more. The boy began to twitch and claw at himself on the floor. The voice mumbled some words and the boy stopped twitching, and started to pant. '2 times. Not good enough.' the man who the voice belonged to yelled, he pulled out a knife and slashed the young boys back two times, one for each time he had resisted the curse. 'Malfoys never give in.' the older man spat. 'Yes, Lucius.' the boy replied in a mono-tone voice. Since he had learned how to talk he was trained to call his father Lucius rather than Dad or Father.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
He still had the scars, ever since then he had been careful not to disobey his father should be punished. He winced as the train jolted to a stop and he was thrown forward, his newly acquired scars hitting the side of the compartment. He wasn't even allowed to heal himself, healing spells showed weakness. Malfoys were not weak. Or at least that was he was taught. His father was weak to follow a being that was barely human and barely alive. He was a slave, nothing more. He refused to follow in his fathers footsteps, but he would be forced to. In anyway his father could think of, which included the threat of death.  
  
Draco walked out the train and followed the crowd of students to the place where the carriages were waiting for them. He quickly entered the head boy and girl carriage. 'Lost Malfoy?' Hermione sneered. 'Shut it Granger.' he muttered and took a seat. Rain began to fall outside; the rain was almost like his get-away from real life. It made him forget his depressing, and not to mention painful life. He watched as the raindrops fell one by one and listened to the calming sound of the rain falling on the carriage. Draco exited the carriage after Hermione and followed the cheerful crowd of students that were going into the great hall.  
  
He quickly made his way to the Slytherin and took a seat at the far end of the table, for the first time in a long time he was actually missing Crabbe and Goyle's idiotic companionship. He snuck a glance over at Hermione who was sitting by herself at the end of the table as well, 'Looks like Potty and Weasel dumped her.' he thought, almost feeling pity for her, 'Pity?! For Granger?!' disgusted with himself he scanned through the Great Hall till his eyes landed on Harry and Ron. He squinted and saw a blonde girl that strangely resembled, PANSY?! Shock came and left and quickly as it had arrived in his eyes. Pansy winked at Ron and continued to make out with Harry, 'I never thought I'd see the day a Slytherin made out with a Gryffindor.' he thought even more disgusted with Pansy than he had been with himself.  
  
'Ogden Yetera!' Dumbledore shouted, pulling Draco's attention to the table in front of him. Immediately, food began to appear. The sounds of students savouring the pumpkin pie soon became too much for Draco to bear and he served himself. Once done with the meal, Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone looked to the front of the Great Hall. He proceeded to say the yearly announcements that occurred at the beginning of the year. Once dismissed the head boy, Draco, and the head girl, not much to his surprise, Hermione walked to the front of the room where they were given slips of paper with the passwords for each dorm and they were told to meet back in the same spot in half an hour to be escorted to their quarters. Draco headed off to find the Slytherin first years, which wasn't hard; they turned out to be the loudest, rowdiest group. He coldly told them of the moving staircases and all of the other things they might encounter at Hogwarts.  
  
'Passsssword?' a green snake entwined around silver pole hissed as Draco stopped the group. 'Purify.' the portrait swung open revealing the silver and green clad Slytherin common room. 'Boys to the left, girls to the right.' Draco told them in a monotone voice. The first years rushed up to their dormitories and Draco left to meet Dumbledore and Hermione in the Great Hall.  
  
He walked into the large room just as Dumbledore told Hermione to wait for him. 'I'm here.' Draco stated. 'Wonderful, follow me.' Dumbledore said cheerfully, leading the way to their rooms. 'He's too damn cheerful.' Draco thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
'We have redesigned the quarters this year, the prefects have they're own dorm and the heads get their own tower.' he stated as he lead them down' long hallway, towards a painting of the four founders. The two heads looked on as Godric Gryffindor got into a discussion with Dumbledore about what sounded like a war, after what seemed like eternity he finally noticed Draco and Hermione. 'What would you like your password to be?' Helga Hufflepuff asked the two after shutting Godric up. 'Mutual feelings.' Hermione said.  
  
Draco growled, 'Damn mudblood and her damn password.' he thought angrily although inwardly he thought it sounded a lot like a description of his feeling towards Hermione. She hated him, he hated her. Incredibly deep in thought, Draco snapped out of it as the the portrait opened to reveal their common room. A black velvet carpet covered the large room's floor. There were five doors that were marked with the numbers from 1-5. Gold and silver curtains were draped over the windows that offered an amazing view of the Hogwarts grounds. It was incredibly hard to resist the urge that the welcoming fire in the black marble fireplace gave to sit down on the couches in front of it in the respective house colours. His eyes were drawn to the ceiling as Hermione let out a gasp. Their ceiling was charmed to show the outside sky as was the Great Hall's ceiling. It was, indeed an amazing room.  
  
'The leftmost staircase leads to Mr.Malfoy's quarters, rightmost to yours Ms.Granger and the middle to restroom facilities.' he explained, 'As you can see, these doors are marked from 1-5, Door #1 is leads to the library, Door #2 to the central level for classes, Door #3 leads to my office and finally, Doors #4 and 5 lead to your respective houses, you, of course will be able to tell them apart by the portraits on the doors. I hope you find the tower acceptable, good night!' With that the old headmaster headed out the portrait and the two heads were alone. Hermione inspected and the doors and made her way upstairs without giving a second glance to Draco.  
  
After Hermione left he gave the area a last glance, amazed at the majestic glow the room seem to give out, before going up the stairs to his quarters. Upon reaching the top of the staircase he saw large green and silver French doors with gold lettering that spelled out D.M., he swung open the doors to reveal a breathtaking sight. His rooms held the same royal appeal the common room appeared to hold. Silver and gold bedding covered the large king sized bed. Sitting down on his bed, Draco looked around surveying the silver and gold couches, silver dressing table, plush green carpet and all the other furniture in the room. He guessed that a house elf had already come and put away his things as his gel and other toiletries were laid out on his dressing table.  
  
Grabbing his towel, soap and whatnot he walked towards the middle staircase and climbed up. Much to his luck Hermione was showering. 'Why did she have to take a shower now? She'd still be filthy.' he said to himself as he walked back to his quarters. 20 minutes later the sound of water had stopped and Draco grabbed his stuff once more and left his room to go take a shower. He spotted Granger coming down the hall in a black nightgown, 'Nice body, probably good for a quick fuck, nothing more.' Draco thought bitterly as she bumped into him.  
  
'Watch where you're going Malfoy.' she warned.  
  
'Fuck off Granger.' he replied. 'Make me.' she said bitterly and walked off.  
  
Draco sighed and walked to the washroom, which was every bit as magnificent as the rooms he had seen, shed his clothing(A/N: Now wouldn't you love to see that :P) and stepped into the shower. Memories of his family came rushing back to him as the warm water rolled down his toned muscles.  
  
'Fuck you Lucius.' Draco yelled as he punched the black tiles that surrounded him. 


End file.
